


Can I speak to a Grown-up Please?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Roderick has a question, and thinks that Rachel and Kurt aren't quite adult enough to answer him seriously.
Series: Glee Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	Can I speak to a Grown-up Please?

** Will and Roderick **

“Mr. Schue, you got a minute?” Roderick asked, knocking on Will’s office door.

“Sure, Roderick, come in,” Schue invited. Roderick came in and sat down. “What can I do for you?”

“I kinda need some advice, and I wanted to ask an adult,” he began. Will laughed.

“Yeah, I have a hard time thinking of Kurt and Rachel as adults either,” Will agreed.

“Yeah, but I need some advice about a girl.”

“You have your eye on a girl here?”

“Yeah, but I don’t even know how to approach her to ask her on a date,” Roderick sighed.

“Kitty?”

“How’d you know?”

“I’m observant, despite what my former group of misfits will tell you. You’re friends right?”

“I guess,” Roderick admitted. They did text fairly frequently and played Words with Friends.

“Then what are you worried about?”

“How could she possibly want to go out with the class fatty?”

“Listen, Roderick, you’re not the class fatty,” Will assured him. “And she may surprise you. Her last serious boyfriend was in a wheelchair. Kitty doesn’t tend to do mainstream when it comes to physical looks. Just ask.”

“So I should just go out to Breadstix? Isn’t that the hip place that everyone goes to?”

“It is, but if I remember correctly, she hates it there. Try for a hold in the wall place. There’s a good Mexican place on the other side of town and free concert in the public amphitheater.

“Mr. Schue, you’re the best.”


End file.
